


Did someone order room service?

by jjKingi



Series: Queensland Clexa AU [2]
Category: The 100, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Australian Lesbians, CEO Lexa, Clexa, Could be feels, F/F, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, clexa au, keeping it professional, lawyer clarke, pretend strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjKingi/pseuds/jjKingi
Summary: Clarke is on the road for work, and is extra thirsty for some Lexa pack and play. Get it here folks, extra quick, extra extra.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Queensland Clexa AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759657
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	Did someone order room service?

**Author's Note:**

> For an extra $4.99 I can read this to you in an Australian accent...

The heat from the sun permeated the windscreen as I drove through the quiet streets of Hervey Bay. I had the AC on as cool as I could on the drive up from the city and I was still feeling sticky. It was always my least favourite trip away for work, too close to fly, too far away to make it a day trip, and the food in this town was atrocious at best. I had learnt that the hard way last trip and this time I insisted on admin booking me into an apartment with a kitchenette instead of a suite so I could cook for myself.  
As I got closer to the beach, and the street I needed to turn off onto for my hotel, a runner turned the corner onto the street, headed in my direction. Despite the tinted windows of my Lexus I’m sure she saw my eyes bulge from behind my sunglasses; how could I not glare, with her toned arms powering her lean body along the footpath. Long tanned legs and a perfectly rounded ass in black shorts. It more than made up for having to take the trip no other Junior associate from the firm would take.

I have a travel ritual whenever I spend more than three hours in a car, and that involves a shower at the first available opportunity. I had barely stepped out and into a t-shirt dress when there was a knock at the door.  
“You’re early.” I claimed.  
“You want me to go?” She teased, with eyebrow raised. I exhaled.  
“No Lexa, now works for me.” I replied, maintaining composure. I stepped aside and let her in, she had obviously showered and changed since her run, but her hair was wet still, telling me she was just as eager as I was.  
I closed the door. She kissed me immediately, her soft lips finding mine, and her tongue joining too. I pulled her in by the hips and felt a hardness hit me, my stomach sank with excitement and blood rushed to my pelvis.  
I needed this more than I realised, like a floodgate of desire had opened suddenly. The stress of work, living in the city and maintaining my career had kept me on guard. But I wasn’t in the city now.  
Lexa tugged at my waist, pulling me into the bedroom. I landed on the bed and didn’t give the open curtains a second thought – top floor, ocean views – let the seagulls watch.  
She landed on top of me and pushed her hip into me, then pulled my dress up and ran her hand up over my bra-less breast. I was there already, desperate to feel something inside me. I knew she was packing and I was done pretending I could take it or leave it.  
Unable to part from her kiss, I reached down and pushed the waistband of her shorts down at the same time I tried to pull her singlet up. Lexa leaned back on her heels and slipped her singlet off over her head. I took the opportunity to get rid of my underwear and pull her back down to me.  
“Sports bra on or off babe?” She asked before kissing me again.  
“Shut the fuck up and get inside me.” I demanded. Without a response she reached down and pulled her perfect silicon dick out of her shorts and lined it up with me. She circled my entrance, covering her tip with my wetness, then pushed it inside to the base. I let out a relieved sigh. Then she started thrusting in and out. I pulled my legs up and cradled her hips with them so she could hit my front wall and I wrapped my hands around her toned upper arms.  
I closed my eyes and let the feeling build, with every stroke the tension rose and I could feel myself get closer to coming. Every other stroke Lexa hit herself against my clit, teasing me closer, and I couldn’t help but moan involuntarily. I opened my eyes and saw her watching me, I was convinced she was going to come when I did just from the satisfaction.  
“Faster,” I managed to ask, but instead she pulled out. I leaned up on my elbows with disappointment plastered across my face.  
“Turn around.” She instructed. There she was with her shorts still half on and in a sports bra, glistening wet silicone dick just hanging there, circling her pointed finger in the air until I complied. I turned over like she asked and backed up on her.  
“Take this off.” She said, pulling me up against her and lifting my dress over my head. She pulled my chin towards her for a kiss, before pushing me back down on the bed. I spread my legs slightly and I felt her line up against me again.  
I was close before, and I needed that again, so I pushed back and I could feel her in me again. We pushed and pulled and I increased our speed. I could feel her on my front wall again, but this time she reached under and massaged my clit in firm round deliberate circles. My pace increased, as did my desperation. My ears began to ring and I could feel the waves of relief rush through my body. I collapsed on my elbows, with Lexa still pushing and working my clit. I squeezed my legs together and pushed her hand away whilst gapping for breath.  
She pulled out and lay half on top of me. This was my favourite part.

I walked into the conference room where the board of directors were all assembled waiting for me.  
“Thanks for making the trip again Clarke, I’ve got to say we really look forward to these quarterly financial audits.” The managing director said as she got up to shake my hand.  
“I’m absolutely sure you don’t enjoy quarterly audits Ms Woods, but I appreciate your enthusiasm.” I replied. “Shall we start with hospitality?”  
She winked discreetly and pulled out a chair for me.  
“Lets start there.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave me some feedback. Positive feedback = more writing motivation


End file.
